


A Simple Offer

by Sweq



Series: Pikimallura Stories [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: Pike is lonely when the rest of Vox Machina are off adventuring. A surprise encounter with Lady Kima leads to an interesting evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. It wasn't even supposed to feature Pike when I started.

Pike murmured a soft word of thanks to Keeper Yennen as the man left the room. It had been kind of him to offer a small portion of the Lady's Chamber as a place for worship of deities other than Erathis. Settling to her knees, the gnome took her symbol of Sarenrae in one small hand, and she began to pray in silence.

As always, she asked her Goddess to watch over her Papa Wilhand, and especially her friends. She let out a soft sigh. It was never easy to be separated from the rest of Vox Machina. She wasn't exactly lonely in Whitestone, with all the refugees to care for. But it wasn't the same without her friends.

After a few moments her reverie was broken as the door opened. Pike turned, looking to see if perhaps Keeper Yennen had left something behind. Instead, however, she was surprised to see the muscular form of Kima enter the small chamber.

The halfling blinked and a smile curled her lips as she spotted Pike. As the cleric of Sarenrae began to rise, Kima held out a hand, "Please, don't let me interrupt you. I didn't realize anyone was here."

Pike smiled softly as she looked at the paladin. It wasn't very often that she saw the woman in anything but armor. At least once in a dress, though that had been at Allura's insistence, and it had been quite obvious that the halfling was less than comfortable.

At the moment, both were dressed similarly in dark breeches and simple arming tunics that revealed their arms. The type of outfit that with only a bit more padding was reasonably comfortable under heavy armor. Pike had her hair up in it's customary bun, while Kima's flowed over her shoulders.

The gnome blinked as she heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Realizing that she'd been staring, she quickly looked away, "Oh, Lady Kima. You're not interrupting. I was just praying. Obviously. I'm in a temple."

The paladin laughed softly, "Indeed. And don't let me stop you." Kneeling down beside Pike, Kima bowed her head, "We can pray together." For a time, the room returned to silence.

Thanking Sarenrae for her many blessings, Pike finished, but remained in the room, quietly watching Kima. The paladin's eyes were closed, making her facial scars that much more visible. The gnome couldn't help but think about how much she had in common with the halfling. Small, strong holy women who would do anything for their friends, no matter the danger.

Suddenly Pike's eyes were met with Kima's dark ones. "Are you feeling alright, Pike? You seem to be staring at me." The gnome could feel her cheeks heating and she lowered her gaze, "I'm fine. I just, well, with everyone gone, I..."

The halfling nodded slowly, "I worry about them too." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, "Well, maybe not Scanlan..." Both women laughed at that.

Kima held out a hand to Pike, and the two rose to their feet, "You're coming to dinner," the paladin said matter-of-factly. "And before you protest, this is not up for negotiation. I know you've had a long day tending to the wounded and those who miss their families. Let us do the same for you."

Pike smiled gently, "How could I refuse?"

  
~~~~~  


A short time later, the pair arrived at the small house that Kima shared with Allura Vysoren. The paladin ushered Pike inside and called out, "Allie! We've got company for dinner!"

The human wizard came into the front of the house from a small room toward the side. As always, she looked as though she had been dressed and made up by a team of handmaidens. Pike had no idea how she did it.

"Company?" Allura stepped further into the room, and glanced about. She swept her hand and a matching, pale blue hand composed of arcane energy began tidying the chamber.

Kima nodded, "Yes, Allie. I brought Pike for dinner. I'm sorry I couldn't let you know. I don't have a magical earring like she has, even though my girlfriend has made them."

"Your girlfriend sounds quite powerful. Perhaps it would be foolish to upset her," Allura replied with a smirk. Then, to the gnome she smiled and held out her hands, "It is always wonderful to see you, my dear."

Pike took Allura's hands and smiled, "It's good to see you too. I’m sorry for the short notice. Well, no notice." She shot a meaningful look in Kima's direction.

The wizard laughed and bent down to pull Pike into a warm embrace, "Nonsense. You're family. Always welcome." The mage hand darted to a cupboard and had soon set the dining table for three.

Pike's face lit up in a bright smile. Family. She hugged Allura back tightly, "I'm glad to hear that."

  
~~~~~  


Dinner came and went, the trio talking amiably for hours during and after. Kima opened a third bottle of wine, a fairly nice local vintage that had been rescued from Lady Briarwood's stolen cellars. All three of the ladies were a bit tipsy at this point, and in fine spirits.

Pike put her hand over her glass as the halfling offered to pour. "I think I've had enough,” the cleric said. “It's been a wonderful evening. We really should do this again."

Allura nodded softly, "Of course, dear. You really are welcome any time. We would love to have you." Kima gently cleared her throat and shared a glance with the human.

"Allie," the paladin began, "should we do the thing?" Then, at Allura's confused expression, "You know, the thing we talked about? The thing with Pike?"

The wizard nodded slowly as realization dawned on her face. She placed her hand atop Kima's smaller one, "I think it's well past time. We can ask."

Pike blinked and looked from one of her friends to the other, "Ask what? Would one of you care to tell me what you're talking about?"

Kima grinned wolfishly as she gave Allura's hand a squeeze. "We have a sort of... favor to ask you." The cleric nodded slowly and the paladin leaned closer.

Claiming Pike's hand with her free one, Kima let out a sigh, "We never properly thanked you for what you did after Fort Daxio. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my Allie-cat back."

Allura's cheeks turned pink at the sound of the nickname, but she nodded her agreement. The halfling met Pike's eyes, "My human and I, we've gotten so close. We think we're ready to take our relationship to the next level. And we want you there for us."

The halfling gave the gnome's hand a squeeze, "You have done so much for us already. We couldn't possibly repay it. But we have a huge favor to ask of you."

Giggling, with a wide smile that mirrored its brightness in her eyes, Pike said, "I know where you're going with this, and of course my answer is yes. I love you both. It would be an honor."

Allura tilted her head curiously, "Then this is something you've done before?"

"Oh sure, lots of times. I'm hoping to do it for Vax and Keyleth someday, but I bet it will be Percy and Vex first. When were you thinking you wanted to do it?"

Kima flashed a smile, "I told you, Allie. Why not tonight? We're all here."

Pike shook her head, "Well, there's so much we would need. Incense, special oils, flowers. Oh, and witnesses! Can't do it without a crowd."

Allura let out a gasp, "Witnesses? Pike, I, well we were hoping to share this just with you."

The cleric laughed, "Private is fine, but it wouldn't be legal without at least two witnesses." She tapped her chin, "Unless the law is different in Whitestone. I should check. I'll ask Cassandra."

Kima looked to Allura, then back to Pike, "I don't think we need to bring Cassandra into this, do we? I mean if you want incense and flowers, we can do that for you, but witnesses seems a bit much. Maybe not the first time, okay, Pike?"

It was Pike's turn to look confused. "First time?" She snapped the fingers of her free hand, the other still held by Kima, "I see. Yeah, we don't need everything for a rehearsal."

Allura bit her lower lip and smiled weakly, "I don't know that we wanted anything fancy enough for a rehearsal. If you think it's best, though, well you're the one with experience in these matters. We will defer to you. But I think Kima was really hoping we could do something tonight."

The halfling nodded and lifted Pike's hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles gently, "We really do owe you so much. So we'll do this however you want."

Pike blinked, "However I want? But it's not about me. This should be all about you two. I'm just honored that you want me to be part of your special day."

Suddenly, Allura narrowed her eyes, "Wait a moment. Are we all talking about the same thing? Pike? What do you think we're discussing?"

The gnome looked up at Allura, "Your wedding. You and Kima. You want me to officiate. Right?" She turned her pale blue eyes to the halfling, "Right?"

Kima squeezed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Pike. Dear, sweet, wonderful Pike. We want to have sex with you."

A blush crept crimson across Pike's face. She gave Kima's hand a squeeze and reached out for Allura's, "Oh. Oh!" The blush deepened as she added in a small voice, "In that case you're right. We probably shouldn't have witnesses the first time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was at all entertaining. It was certainly fun to write.


End file.
